Tales of the Alchemist Knights
by Stone-Man85
Summary: Set between the Papillon Arch and vol. 8, this fanfic depicts the adventures of the young State Alchemists, and their journey to Legends. Warning: contains spoilers.
1. Trailer 1

**StoneMan85 Studios presents…**

**A Fanfiction productions feature**

* * *

You've changed things…

_An orange and black cladded and hooded boy rides on what appeared to be a sci-fi board like lance up a driveway in the night._

Forever.

_Tokiko sits in a darkened apartment, her State Alchemist outfit off and wearing only a towel draped over her body as she sits on her bed, looking at her Oni mask._

There's no going back…

_A van's about to get away, until a huge block of ice drops on top of it, with Ivan kneeling on top of it._

_Seiji, Laz, and the other teen State Alchemists are standing on the rooftops, overlooking the city Academy of Mahora._

See, to them… you're just a freak…

(Fade to Black)

_Standing in the highway street, is none other than the Homunculus, Malice._

… like me.

_A building explodes somewhere in Mahora, causing a massive wide panic. The building falls to the ground, raining smoldering bits of rubble and small balls of fire fall down like flaming and glowing snowflakes. Out of the fire, bodies are found, shriveled up with wide mouth, bug-eyed faces filled with terror. _

_And out of the darkness, a maniacal laugh is heard._

HEEEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_It's daytime in Mahora as an unseen force glides over the city. Col. Mustang and Lieutenant Col. Hughes are walking up the stairway of Eastern HQ. Mustang looks to Hughes as he asks,_

"What've we got?"

Hughes shrugs as he answers, "Nothing,"

_In a jail cell, sitting by themselves, a figure dressed in a black sorcerer's gown sits on the jail bench, tapping his fingers together._

"No name, no other aliases. His clothing's optional. Nothing in his pockets but those blade guns, bullets, a few little red stones of sorts… and lint."

_All of these items are placed on an evidence table by Breda._

(Darkness)

"Evening… Lieutenant Col."

_The room lights up, revealing Malice, sitting on the ground Indian style, and grinning deviously up to someone._

_He's then shown grabbing someone by the collar as he speaks to them in a hushed growl._

"Why… so… Serious?"

_Another explosion occurs in Eastern HQ. Malice is shown hanging out of a moving car like a dog would, with Papillion with him as well as Envy. Elsewhere, Seiji is driving some sort of unknown red motorcycle down a tunnel way. _

_Tokiko, in her Silver Alchemist getup, lands gracefully on the ground. She then grabs Envy by the neck forcefully as she glares at him with murder in her eyes._

"WHERE IS HE?"

_Malice grabs a bazooka and fires it, blowing up something. _

_Negi looks to someone as he asks, _"People are dying. What do we do?"

_As if answering his question, Seiji steps up as he states, _"Endure."

_A military funeral is being held as the military is marching down the streets. An elevator platform goes down to a lower level of Eastern HQ._

"We can be the out cause."

_The citizens and soldiers of the funeral scatter and scream in a mass panic._

_Seiji and Negi ride on the road on both Negi's staff, and Seiji's new bike._

_Malice walks casually forward on the streets at night, holding his guns out._

"We can make the choice that no one else will face… the right choice."

_An explosion goes off, as it switches to a peaceful scene at Mahora. A dance is being held and Negi, Seiji, and the other boys are invited to it. Nodoka smiles at Seiji on how dashing he looks. Later on to another scene, Seiji races on his bike out of the lower levels of Eastern HQ._

"The World needs us and what we can do."

_Malice busts down the doors to the Mahora basketball stadium to where the dance was. A couple of homunculi goons follow him as they invade the party. Malice walks up to Nodoka, whom seconds later, slaps him hard in the face._

_Unfazed by this, Malice smirks as he licked his lips with a snake-like tongue, exposing sharp jagged teeth,_ "A little fight in ya, eh? I like that."

"Then you're gonna love me and my friends."

_Malice turns around to see Seiji, in his State Alchemist uniform with the hood covering his head and face. With him is Ivan, the Ice Alchemist, and the newly appointed Kazuki Muto, the Wind Alchemist._

On the highway, one of the State Military vehicles gets blown to its side as it drives at high speed in the night. Seiji and Kazuki smash through a glass window of a department store at high speed.

_In the State Alchemist lab, Satomi smirks at Seiji with a wink, _"Now that's more like it, Full-Metal."

_Laz plows through a wall with immense strength. Malice claps mockingly at something. A hospital explodes giving off an immense show. Hughes runs down a hallway with fellow officers Havoc, Breda, Fullman, and the others. A hospital hallway blows up immensely; Seiji races through the darkened and filled highway as explosions happen in front of him. Malice is seen laughing maniacally through a windshield. And suddenly, a huge pickup truck is thrown into the air as it crashes on its back. _

It's all… part of the plan.

_Malice walks slowly on the street, firing at the ground. He then looks in front, shouting and taunting, _"C'mon… HIT ME!"

_Seiji is about to run him over, but he turns at the last second, dodging him as he skids on the ground to a halt._

(fade to black)

_Malice looks over his shoulder, his demonic smile creeping up._

"Let's put a smile on that face… Silver…"

HEEEEEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

**StoneMan85 Studios presents**

**Tales of the Alchemist Knights**


	2. Battle of the Clock

**Tales of the Alchemist Knights**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Battle of the Clock**

* * *

**7 AM**

**Elric Household**

**Seiji's Room**

* * *

Seiji was sleeping soundly as ever, the only time he could ever relax. However, he grunted a bit as he tossed and turned, scratching at his right leg. But that moment of peace was gonna go bye bye, as on his drawer table next to his bed, had one annoyance that was gonna ruin his morning. It was a pruple and pink cat alarm called Happy Cat, a little something that Makie had given to him and his brother when they first arrived in Tokyo. He had never really used it… and now it would show why.

The alarm went off as joyful music played, followed by a laughing voice. "HAHAAHAAA! Wake up! You lazy bum!" Seiji groaned as he reached over with his normal hand, and turned it off.

**7:10**

"HAHAAA!" the alarm laughed, with Seiji reaching to turn if off again as he groaned.

**7:30**

The cat alarm went off again, with the same annoying cackle, "HAHAAA!"

**8:52**

The cat alarm went off once again, but this time, it spoke out in a grizzly voice, "Wake up! You are lazy, worthless…!" Seiji switched the alarm once again, this time with an annoyed groan.

**Unknown Time**

Seiji had turned the cat alarm around in order to not be bothered by the time again. It was a Saturday and he was just plain tired at this point. But the cat alarm went off again, wagging its tail at him as it taunted, "HAHAHA! AND ARE POWERLESS TO STOP ME!" this time, the Fullmetal Alchemist was PO'ed now, as he slammed down hard with his automail balled up fist.

**10:31**

The cat alarm, now missing an eye, went off again as it taunted, "You think I'll go away. But I'm still here, fool! HAHAHAAAA!" this earned a hard kick from a powerful right foot kick.

**11:19**

The cat alarm, now missing a paw, and hanging from the drawer, still taunted, "You want peace and quiet? Too Baaaaad! HA HAAAA HAAAAA!" Now Seiji's automail limb smashed down repeatedly on the alarm.

**12:12**

The cat alarm, now barely noticeable as a pile of broken scrap… still taunted, "I'll never let you sleep again! MWAHAHAHAAAA!" finally, Seiji smashed the clock, and drawer case, all at once. The young alchemist sat up, looking like Hell had dragged him in and back, groaned as he fell back into bed. The young alchemist smiled as it was finally peaceful again.

"Not broken," the alarm clock chirped out, making Seiji sit up and stare in disbelief. "HAHAHAAAAAAA!"

Seiji just sighed as he got out of bed, groaning, "Stupid cat alarm clock." and walked over to the closet as he grabbed some clothing and made ready for his day.

However, as he left, his clock menacingly threatened, "HAA-HAA! Very funny, lazy dwarf boy, but you can never defeat me! NEVER! HA-HAAA-HAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Author's Note: the voice used for the Happy Cat alarm was the late Mako, who voice Iroh of Avatar: the Last Airbender, and Aku from Samurai Jack.**


	3. What doesnt kill makes Stranger

**Tales of the Alchemist Knights**

* * *

**Tokyo Square**

* * *

The large vast city of Tokyo was in its usual busy hustle. The large glass covered buildings stood high, reflecting the sun that shined on them. The vast number of people walking around, going who knows where. Vehicles nearly in traffic to get to work or home. It was pretty much an average day in Tokyo… until one of the windows blew up from one of the higher buildings.

Two guys then set up a rope slide system from the broken window to the other building across the one they were in. they were dressed in casual clothing, but wore clown masks. They were both named Dopey and Happy by their code names. As soon as it was set up, they slid down the ropes, going across the great drop that separated them from the fall. they then landed on the other rooftop building… which was obviously a bank due to the heavy duty security system they avoided.

* * *

**On the Streets**

During the little hustle and bustle, only one figure stood with his shoulders slumped. A teenaged boy dressed in a black getup; his physical appearance, despite no one could see his face, was that of a nineteen year old. He was dressed in a whole black ensemble, with a purple gym bag slumped over his shoulders. He was dressed in a black pair of pants, black dress coat, gray button up shirt, black shoes, black gloves. The only thing that wasn't black was the mask he held in his right hand. A white clown's mask that would cover the whole head, and depictured as a sad clown's face to boot.

Suddenly, a van pulled up close to him, with the doors opening fast. The Sad Clown walked casually to it as he hopped on in, sitting down and closed the door. The van then sped away as the three occupants were getting ready for their job. Inside the car, two other guys were up front, wearing clown masks like their friend was as he slipped the Sad Clown mask. The guy driving, Chucko, pointed out, "Alright, three of a kind for the bank height. Let's do this."

The other one, who was getting his gun ready named Grumpy, asked, "Three guys? That's it?"

Chucko shook his head, "Nah, two guys are on the roof right now. Every guys gets a share; five shares is plenty."

"Six shares," Grumpy pointed out. "Don't forget the guy who planned this job."

Chucko scoffed at that, catching the attention of the sad clown as he readied a gun for the heist, "He thinks he can sit it out and still take a slice? I know why they call him 'Malice.'"

Up on the roof, the two other crooks were making their way to a phone/power box as Happy asked, "So why does he call himself Malice?"

Dopey shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe 'cause he's a masochist. You know, because he likes causing others pain."

The two nodded at that as they began to work on the phone/power box in front of them.

* * *

**Tokyo Bank

* * *

**

The three assailants then stopped the van in front of the bank. They strode on to the sidewalk, parking the van, keeping their weapons out of sight as they casually made their way to the bank, with no one noticing them at all. Everyone in the bank was just casually minding their own business… until the three stepped on in. Chucko and Grumpy fired off their weapons, scaring everyone until they shouted them to stop and sit on the ground. As they did so, the Sad Clown set the duffel bag on a desk and opened it, revealiung several grenades in place. As this happened, the manager clerk from his office, just sat casually, setting his glasses aside, and reaching for something under his desk.

* * *

**On the Roof**

"Here comes the silent alarm…" and before it reached it, Dopey disabled it with ease. "And there it goes," as he put his tools back in the bag, he scratched his head. "That's funny, it didn't dial out to 9-1-1. It was trying to reach a private number."

Happy looked to his friend in concern as he asked, "Is it a problem?"

Dopey shook his head, "Nah, I'm done here." he then turned around… only to get shot in the head by Happy, falling to the ground dead.

* * *

**Back in the Waiting Center**

During the bank heist, While Chucko and Grumpy were pointing their guns surveying the scene, their colleague, the Sad Clown, was busy doing something else. the Sad Clown subdued the terrified customers and employees, by putting grenades in their hands and pulling the pins. However, he made dead sure that they all kept their thumbs on the grenade's trigger, effectively stopping them from blowing up.

"Obviously, we don't want you doing anything with your hands except hanging on for dear life!" Chucko shouted as he stopped for a moment, taking in at this sight.

However, as they took this moment of relaxed hold ups, a loud shot was heard. They turned and saw Grumpy go down dead on the ground, with a smoking hole in his back. They turned to look and saw the bank manager, walk out of his office, from the hole he shot with a shotgun that he cocked. He then started blasting away, causing the two remaining clowns to hide from him. "Do you have any idea who you're stealing from?" he shouted as he cocked again, and shot at the area they hid behind, causing them to flinch. The manager then shouted, "You and your friends are dead! You hear me? DEAD!!!"

Chucko looked to his friend and asked, "He's out, right?" The Sad Clown thought to himself for a moment, and then nodded. Not risking the guy to load his gun, Chucko stood and took aim, only to take the manager's last round in his shoulder. Chucko shouted out, getting nicked int eh shoulder, however, this allowed the Sad Clown to shoot the manager in both the shoulder, and the leg. The manager fell to the floor groaning in pain as he clutched his shoulder. The Sad Clown looked down at his handiwork, until Chucko got back up, and shouted, "Where did you learn to count?" And headed straight to the vault with the empty bags in tow.

* * *

**Back with The Vault**

Chucko ran in as he spotted Happy on the vault. He seemed to turn the combination lock with his shoes as Chucko approached him. As he was close to cracking the vault, he asked aloud, "They wired this thing up with, like, 5000 volts. What kind of bank does that?"

"A mob bank," Chucko answered as he shot out, "I guess this Malice guy is as crazy as we heard him to be." he then looked around, slightly confused, and turned to Happy as he asked, "Where's the alarm guy?"

Happy just shrugged as he finished turning the wheel lock, "Boss told me, when the guy was done, I should take him out." He then opened the door, putting back his shoes on as he shrugged, "One less share, right?"

"Funny, he told me something similar."

Happy just froze there as he asked, "Wha… ?" he turned around, only to see his colleague point a gun at his face. "No, no, no-!"

BANG!

* * *

**Back in the Waiting Center**

After Chucko had filled up on all the cash, he came running back to the Sad Clown. Carrying with him, were now four bags, in which the two remaining clowns had stacked on another pile of four. It counted to a total of eight gym bags filled with who knows how much cash in it. "Man, that's a whole lotta dough." Chucko chuckled to himself satisfied as he stretched a bit, keeping an eye on the Sad Clown. "If this Malice guy was smarter, he'd have given us a bigger car." As the Sad one nodded, he heard a gun click behind him, and turned around slowly, just to see Chucko point his gun at him, as he guessed getting wise, "I'm bettin' Malice told you to kill me right after we're done? Right?"

The sad clown sighed as he looked at a wrist watch on his left wrist. "Ah, no. No, no, no. I only kill the bus driver."

Then Chucko grew confused, "Bus driver?" the two then walked in a 90 degree angle. The Sad Clown was still silent as Chucko was now standing in front of the door. "What bus dri..?" Suddenly, a school bus drove through the glass door and wall, running over Chucko, killing him for certain.

"_That_ bus driver," the Sad Clown answered the dead man.

After crashing the bus into the bank and running over Chucko, the driver got out from the rear door. "School's out, time to go!" he looked down at Chucko's body and laughed, "Cat's not getting up, is he?" and then he and the Sad Clown loaded up the duffel bags onto the bus, "That a lot of money." after they were done, the driver paused for a moment, and looked to the Sad as he was making his way to the last bag. "What happened to the rest of the guys?" His answer was the Sad Clown casually shooting him dead, and then he picked up the last bag and threw it in.

But before he could get in, he heard someone coughing and speak out, "Think you're pretty smart, eh? You know, the guy that hired you guys… will probably do the same to you." the Sad Clown turned around, and took notice that the manager clerk was still alive, on the ground, clutching his shoulder. The manager clerk just sighed as he chuckled mockingly, but probably due to the pain in his shoulder. "Oh, criminals in this town used to believe in things. Honor. Respect." he then looked at the approaching sad clown, and shouted, "Look at you! What do you believe in, huh? WHAT DO YOU BELIEVE IN!?!"

After the clerk was done shouting, the Sad Clown was now six inches in the man's sight. The clown got onto his knees, and grabbed him hard by the face, forcing his mouth open. Then, he pulled out what appeared to be a cylinder-shaped grenade, and stuck it in his mouth. As he did this, he answered, "Well I believe…whatever doesn't _kill_ you in this world, simply makes you…" and then pulled off his mask, revealing himself to be the Homunculus that had appeared in Kyoto during Mahora's field trip… the Homunculus, Malice. He then looked at the manager as he finished, with a frightening evil jagged yellow toothed smile, "…_stranger_."

And then he got up and went to the bus. However, it was only when he strode over there, that the manager had noticed a string spinning from his belt. a string that was connected to the bomb. As soon as Malice jumped in, he closed the door, fastening the string into position. Then the bus slowly took off… and pulled the pin outta the grenade from his mouth. The bank manager panicked, shutting his eyes tightly to await the explosion to come. Only it didn't come at all, just a harmless vapor of smoke. The manager just sighed in relief from this little prank.

* * *

**Outside**

The bus that Malice had stolen, was casually making its way through the streets, going unnoticed. Malice just chuckled, "Relax, I was kidding." then suddenly, a huge explosion was heard from across from where he drove out of. He looked at the rear view mirror, to see that the bank and blown up, and continued to do so with all the added grenades inside. The homunculus shrugged, "Oops. No, I wasn't." and along the drive, he let out a howling laugh, that echoed through the bus and outside it. And truly, it was the most frightening, ghoulish laugh anyone had ever heard of.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Of Two Minds and Two Knights; Getting Drive-Thru**


End file.
